Hogwarts: Fresh Batch
by Vstriker
Summary: Batch never believed in magic. Sure there were a few weird things happening around him, but he never thought it was magic. He simply thought it was coincidence. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd be attending a school for witchcraft and wizardry. SYOW/SYOC open.
1. Batch

The young boy bolted down the street as fast as he could. He looked like he was around ten or eleven. He stood at about four feet and had tan skin, short black messy hair, and brown eyes. As he sped down the street four boys came around the corner looked around furiously. "There the little bloody thief is! Get him!" One of them shouted.

They chased after the boy who just smirked. Did they really think that they were going to catch him? He knew this town inside and out. He ran towards the town's market, grabbing an apple as he went buy. "Get back here you little street rat!" One of the men shouted angrily.

He ignored the calls and kept running as fast as his feet could carry him. He frowned when he saw another group of boys ahead. "There he is!" He immediately turned and began making his way down an alley. The two groups of boys chased after him. "He's heading towards a dead end! We got em!" He heard one of them shouted.

There was a fence up ahead blocking the way. Rather than stop however, the boy jumped up and began climbing the fence. He moved quickly, especially considering that one of his arms was full of bread and apples. He had done this so many times that it was almost second nature to him now. He jumped down on the other side and laughed. "Nice try mates, next time."

He turned around and then bumped into someone before falling back. His food dropped and spilled all over the ground. "No!" He shouted quickly trying to snatch them back up.

He felt someone yank him up off the ground and then push him against the wall. There was another boy glaring down at him. "You thieving little git. I've had enough of you running around stealing everything." He said shoving him back.

The boy glared back at him. "Well I'm sure as hell not gonna starve to death."

"That's your problem, not mine." He said harshly. He noticed a loaf of clean bread in the boy's hand. He reached out to snatch it from him. "Give me that!"

The boy quickly licked the loaf of bread. "Still want it?"

The older boy looked furious. He balled his fist up and then punched him. He fell to the ground still clutching the loaf of bread in his arms. "Why don't you just do us all a favor and go die somewhere? All you do is steal and cause trouble! You'd be better off dead anyhow!"

"Sod off!"

"You little!" He began kicking at the boy who curled up into a ball. He could hear the other boys making their way over the fence. Well, it had been a while since he'd last gotten caught. He supposed he was do for a beating. "Look out!"

The kicking suddenly stopped. The boy opened his eyes and suddenly saw a snake slithering towards them. The boy all backed up towards the fence as the large serpent made its way closer and closer to the boy. The boy suddenly began making hissing sounds towards the snake.

The boy looked at him strangely. "What the hell is he doing?"

"He some kind of looney?"

He heard the boys muttering behind him, but ignored them. "What exactly are you doing all the way out here in a town like this? Shouldn't you be out hunting mice or something?"

The snake hissed back. "Oh, so you're the Parseltongue are you? What a rarity." It said. "It almost makes me think twice about eating you."

The boy looked annoyed. "You snakes are all the same. I've heard Parseltongue from about five of you guys, but not one of you have bothered explaining it to me."

"You don't know what a Parseltongue is? You don't know what you are? Hilarious." It said slithering towards him. "Putting that aside, I'm not in any mood to spend all day explaining pointless things to you. And I am in no way obliged to tell you why I'm here."

He smirked. "Fair enough, but as long as you're here why not help me out. Give a scare to these guys and I'll split the food with you."

"Do I look interested in dirt covered bread boy?"

"Then I'll catch some mice for you! Just help me!"

The snake hissed loudly and bared its fangs, causing the boys back up further. "Don't you snap at me boy! You should simply be glad I haven't swallowed you whole!" The group of boys looked totally confused. This boy and the snake were hissing back and forth at one another.

Suddenly they heard footsteps approaching. A young man with blonde hair was making their way towards him. "So you found him eh Bask?"

The snake turned around towards the blonde. "When the others said that there was a Parceltongue in this town, I didn't think it would be some thieving little runt."

The boy looked up at the blonde, who smiled back at him. "Who are you?"

He walked forward and then held his hand out. "Scorpius Malfoy, at your service."

The boy looked at him for a moment before hesitantly shaking his hand. "Batch." He introduced himself. "You can understand him too? The snake I mean."

"Yes, yes I can. Parceltongue's are certainly rare nowadays. I was honestly quite suspicious when one of the local serpents told me there was one around here."

"I keep hearing that word, and I still don't have a bloody idea what it means." Batch said shaking his head.

One of the boys stepped forward. "Hey! What the hell is this?! Are you friend with this damn thief or something?!" He shouted.

Scorpius glanced at the boy and rolled his eyes. "Bask, if you'd please." The snake lunged towards the boys who all began climbing their way back over the fence. "Thank you. Now, back to you. A Parceltongue is the ability to talk to snakes or serpents. I would assume it's one of the many abilities that you have."

"Why would you assume that?"

"Oh come now. If you truly are a Parceltongue then it means you have boundless magical potential. I'm sure talking to snakes isn't the only strange thing you'd found out you can do."

Batch looked at the man suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"I told you, I am Scorpius Malfoy." He said walking forward. "And you my young wizard, are very fortunate that I happened to be taking a stroll around here this fine morning."

Batch got up and then glared towards him. "Wizard? Magic? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what you are. You are a wizard."

Batch was silent for a few moments. "Sod off you looney." He said getting up and dusting himself off. "A wizard, that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

He walked past the boy who reached out and then grabbed his shoulder. "You've been living in the muggle world your whole life, so I understand your hesitation in believing me. But I assure you, I am telling the truth. You are a wizard." He said seriously.

Batch pushed his hand away. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Yes." The snake hissed.

Scorpius glared at the serpent before turning back to Batch. "Far from it actually. You seem to be a clever one. So how about a little deal." He said. "Come with me and hear me out, and you can eat until your heart's content. I have enough food for you to eat ten times your fill." He said holding out his hand.

The boy looked at him surprised. As suspicious as this Scorpius fellow way, he was never one to pass up a free meal. And he was pretty sure those guys were still waiting for him. "Deal." He said reaching out and shaking his hand.

Scorpius smirked. "Excellent."

In an instance they both vanished into thin air. They reappeared before a large manor. Batch fell to his knees and held his stomach. He looked like he was going to throw up. "What the hell was that?!" He asked trying to catch his breath.

"Teleportation spell, don't tell anyone I'm not supposed to be using it yet, at least not for another month anyhow." He said as he turned towards the front of the manor. He pushed the doors open and began walking in. "Well, come on then. Don't just stand there."

Batch was definitely beginning to have second thoughts. When he woke up this morning everything was normal, for him at least, and now all this was happening. What was going on here? Was this person actually telling him the truth? But wizardry, it was ridicules. Still, he was able to talk to the snake just as he was. He had to know something.

"Get moving boy! We don't have all day!"

Batch turned and saw the boy's snake, Bask, slithering past him. He gulped before walking inside after the two. As he followed the boy, he noticed how large a magnificent the manor was. Whoever lived here must be extremely wealthy. Eventually they made their way towards what Batch assumed was the kitchen. "Mother, mother I'm back!" Scorpius called.

"Oh, wonderful! You're just in time for dinner. I made you and your father's favorite." A voice answered back. As they entered the kitchen Batch saw a beautiful brown haired woman standing near the stove. She turned around to greet her son, but then noticed Batch. "Oh, you brought a guest did you?"

Scorpius nodded. "He's from the muggle world."

The woman suddenly frowned. "The muggle world? Scorpius, why would you…" She looked at Batch and then back towards her son, waiting for an answer.

"I know, I know. I can explain. I was just walking by some backwater town, ran into some snake who said there was a Parseltongue in the area. I didn't think it was really anything, but I got curious. Sure enough I find this one chatting it up with Bask not ten minutes later."

She looked back at him curiously. "Hmm, so he's a Parceltongue. That changes things. I need to go call your father about this."

* * *

Batch sat at table and looked over the variety of foods. Did these people always eat like this? "I hope you like the spread. Scorpius here tells me he made you a little deal, so I had a little something extra whipped up." Batch looked up at the man before him who had earlier introduced himself as Draco. "So, Batch was it?"

"Yes sir." Batch said nodding.

"Feel free to eat your fill. If you don't mind I'd like to ask you a few question while you eat." Batch nodded and quickly began filling his plate. Draco chuckled. The child really must have been hungry. "So, you don't know who your parents are?"

"No sir." He said before taking a bite of chicken.

"How long have you been on your own?"

"I was in an orphanage when I was five, but I ran away. Not really my thing."

"You look like you're around ten or so. You've survived five years on your own, with no one watching over you?" Draco asked.

Batch stopped eating for a moment. "Well, it was either that or starve."

"I see. Well, what if I told you that you would never have to steal or starve again?" Batch looked at him surprised. Was he being serious right now? "My son tells me that you're a Parceltongue, someone who can talk to serpents. That, is a very rare quality in a wizard."

Batch would have argued with him, telling that that wizards and wizardry was nothing but fantasy. But after what he'd seen today, there wasn't really much he could say to dispute it. "So I've been told. But sir, I really don't think I'm a wizard. Talking to snakes is… something I've always been able to do. But magic, never. I've never even once thought of it."

"I understand that you have doubts, but the very fact that you are a Parceltongue proves that you are a wizard, even if you never knew. As for using magic, it's not something one can discover on their own, not usually anyhow. But I'm sure there have been odd things happening around you. Talking to serpents, causing plants to grow, things like that?" He asked.

He was right. All those things had happened before. Though he had just brushed them off as coincidence. "We can help you know. To learn magic, to bring out your fullest potential." Scorpius said.

Batch looked curious. "How?"

"Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry." Scorpius said in a dramatic tone. "I'm talking my fifth year there next month."

"A school for magic? Are you serious?"

"Quite serious." Draco confirmed.

Batch looked nervous. "I-I don't know about this. I mean, I really do appreciate the food, the hospitality, and for finally explaining to me what a bloody Parceltongue is, but this is happening really fast. This morning I didn't even believe in magic, and now you're telling me there's a school for it. It's a lot to take in."

"You're option are go to a school, or starve back on the streets. How is that hard?" Scorpius asked raising his eyebrow.

"Scorpius!" Astoria snapped.

"Right, sorry." Scorpius said.

Draco turned back to Batch. "I know that this is sudden, but trust me, this would be for the best. We can even arrange everything for you."

Batch still looked hesitant. "You know, Hogwarts has just about all the food you could eat there. If you think tonight dinner was a spread, wait until you see what they have on the menu." Scorpius said smirking at the boy.

"I… I'll go." He said.

Draco leaned forward. "Are you sure about this? This is sudden, and I don't want you to go just because you feel like we're pressuring you. Even if you don't want to go, I'd be glad to let you stay with us until we find some better living arrangements for you."

"Why don't you take the night to think about it and you can give us an answer in the morning?" Astoria suggested. He nodded. "Bogs, would you mind showing our guest to the guest room after dinner?" She called.

A few seconds past and small creature suddenly made its way into the room. "Yes ma'am, Bogs would be happy too." The creature said smiling. Batch had no idea what it was, but he felt like asking now would be rude somehow. So he simply turned his attention back to his plate and began stuffing his face once more.

* * *

"Here is your room. Bogs hopes you like it." The creature said opening the door.

Batch walked into the room and looked amazed. He had only seen rooms like this on those TV showed about fancy hotels. "Wow, this is amazing." He said looking around. He jumped onto the bed and sighed. "It's so comfortable. I don't think I ever want to leave."

"Bogs would hope so! Bogs made that bed you know."

Batch looked down at the creature. He assumed that he was indeed Bogs by the way he was standing so proudly with his chest out. "Well, you did a great job. Hey, this may seem a little rude but, what exactly are you?" He asked curiously.

Bogs chuckled. "Bogs heard you were a muggle, so you would have never seen an elf before."

"An elf huh? So you're like the house servant or something?"

"No, no, Bogs is a free elf. The master gave me clothes long ago." He said holding up the small tie around his neck. "But Bogs couldn't bring himself to leave. Not when the masters treat him so kindly, and with young Scorpius here."

Batch smiled. These Malfoy people, they seemed very nice. They heard a hissing and suddenly Bogs jumped up onto the dresser. Bask came slithering in. "I see you've already made yourself comfortable boy."

"Bask, stop terrorizing Bogs and our guest." Scorpius said walking in after his pet.

"Young master! He's doing it again! He always trys to scare Bogs!" Bogs yelled pointing at the serpent.

"Try? I needn't try, it's too easy not to scare him." Bask said making his way towards the guest bed. He slither on top and then looked towards Batch. "Sleep with one eye open boy, I may come back tonight later if I get… hungry."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Don't take him serious, he's just teasing. So, how do you like the room?" He asked.

"It's amazing. I never thought I'd ever be able to stay somewhere like this." He answered.

"Good." He walked over and then sat down next to Batch. "Just so you know, you wouldn't be the first muggleborn to attend Hogwarts. There's always a handful of them there."

"Muggleborn?"

"Right. It's what we call people who can't use magic." He explained. "I'd also be there to keep an eye on you two you know. Make sure you don't get beat up like you did earlier."

Batch pouted. "I had that situation totally under control."

"Bull." Scorpius said snickering. "In all seriousness however, this could really help you bring out your full potential. Then, you could do stuff like this." Scorpius pulled out a wand and then pointed it towards one of his pillows. "Wingardium Leviosa."

Batch watched in amazement as the pillow began lifting up from the bed. He flicked his wand around and the pillow whizzed around the room. "Wow, how did you do that?"

"It's a basic spell, first year stuff. Just wait until you get to the more advanced spells." He said setting the pillowed back down. "There's also flying, the food, the house competition, and not to mention there are plenty of members of the fairer sex." He said nudging him.

"Sounds fun." Batch said smiling.

"It is. And someone like you, who personally I think has a lot of potential, would fit right in." He said handing him his wand. "Go ahead and give that last spell a try."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. But keep quiet about it. Honestly, we're not supposed to be using magic outside of school, but I won't tell if you won't." He said winking. "Give it a shot. Remember, that a flick in the wrist always helps, and mispronunciation of a spell can be… bad."

Batch nodded and then aimed his wand at the pillow. "Wingardium Leviosa." The pillow didn't move. "It didn't work." He said frowning.

"Don't be depressed over it. It was your first try, and we're not even sure if my wand is a right fit for you-" He stopped when the bed beneath them began moving. It slowly began lifting up into the air. "What the bloody hell?!"

Batch looked panicked. He moved the wand and the bed began drifting to the left. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, how do I stop this?!" He asked worriedly.

"Calm down, just slowly lower-" Batch lowered the wand and the bed slammed down against the floor. "I said slowly!"

The door opened and Draco came in. "What the hell is going on in here?" He asked looking around. He saw that the legs of the bed were broken, and that Batch was holding Scorpius' wand. "You were using magic?"

"Dad, I can explain, I was just trying to show him a simple levitation spell and-"

"Did you lift that bed?" Draco asking looking at Batch. He nodded nervously, clearly thinking he was in trouble. "You lifted something that big? That's impressive."

Batch looked confused for a moment. "You're not mad?"

"A little yes, Scorpius you're paying for that bed." He said pointing to his son. "But for someone to lift something that big with as little experience as you have, it is quite amazing."

Batch smirked. "Thanks, I just did what he told me to." He said looking to Scorpius. "Mr. Malfoy, I think I've already made up my mind. I want to go to this wizard school. I want to learn more about what I can do."

Draco smiled. "You sure about this?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay then. We'll get you everything to need tomorrow, and I can start making some phone calls." He said. "For now why don't you get some rest." He closed the door behind him.

Scorpius smirked. "Glad you decided to go. I knew there was something special about you when I saw you. I just knew it." He said patting him on the shoulder.

"He does one little basic spell, and you act like it's the greatest little thing in the world." Bask said slithering towards the door.

Batch scowled. "Are all snakes as snarky as he is?"

"Pretty much. But he grows on you." Scropius said.

"So does leprosy…" Bogs mumbled making his way out of the room.

* * *

**I also have the character profile on my page now, I forgot you can't copy and paste from stories anymore. Sorry. Also, keep in mind the characters ages and years. First years are typically 11-12 years old, and so on and so forth.**

**Character Form(Please note that all character must be submitted through Private Messages, NOT reviews. Otherwise they won't even be considered.)**

**Name:(Nickname too if they have one) **

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**House:(Which of the four houses will they belong to?)**

**Year:(The first years will be the main focus of the story, but don't e afraid to send me a few others. Feel free to send more than one OC if you'd like.)**

**Appearance:(Skin color, eye color, hair, height, weight, etc. Try and be as descriptive as possible. The most detail you put into your OC, the more likely they'll be main characters. Clothes don't really matter since they'll mostly be wearing robes)**

**Personality:(What they act like, likes, dislikes, hobbies etc. Again, be as descriptive as possible)**

**Family/Blood status:(The family part is optional since they'll mostly be in school)  
**

**Wand:(Inches, type of wood, and core.)**

**Favorite Subject: **

**Pet:(Cat? Snake? Rat? Owl? Or something else. It's up to you.)**

**Quidditch: (Do they play, and if so what position are they going for? Please note that they may be changed if there are too many for one position.)  
**

**Remember, I will NOT be accepting OC's through reviews. Only through PM. **


	2. First Day of School

Batch walked along with a nervous feeling in his stomach. He rarely ever felt nervous, but from the minute he woke up this morning, he felt nothing but. Over the last month, he had been preparing for this day. Draco had taken him to get a wand, Elm, 18 inches, with a Dragon Heartstring core. He was told it was a fairly powerful one, though his seemed to be a bit on the mischievous side, something strange for a wand of with that core.

Scorpius had taken him to get a pet. He ended up picking a young snake, one he found to be much more well-mannered and much less foul mouthed than Bask. He enjoyed talking to the serpent, but Draco had advised him against speaking to one another in public. Apparently while being a Parceltongue was a rare trait, it wasn't exactly seen as a good one.

Astoria had bought him plenty of clothes to wear after hours and during breaks. She seemed eager to shop for him. She probably hadn't had the chance to do so since Scorpius. Now he was at King's Cross station, almost ready to depart. He felt like he was going to hurl. He felt a hand placed on his shoulder and looked up to see Astoria. "Listen to me, it'll be fine." She assured.

"You think so?" He asked.

Draco chuckled. "Of course. You've been preparing for this for a month, you're more than ready. Besides, I can tell you have a lot of potential."

"Not to mention Scorpius will be there to look after you too." She said comfortingly. "By the way, do me a favor and keep an eye on that boy for me. I know he has a knack for getting into trouble." She said winking at him.

He smiled back. "I will Ma'am."

Draco bent down and then put a hand on his shoulder. "Scorpius told me the other day that you were a bit nervous about which house you'd be put in." Batch nodded slightly. "You don't have to worry about something so trivial. No matter what house you end up in, they'll be lucky to have you, and we'll still be there for you."

"Even if I'm in Griffyndor?" He asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yes, even if you're in Griffyndor. I will not however, be sporting any red and gold." He warned. "Now, you better get going. The train is going to leave soon."

Astoria hugged him. "Batch, I know that you've only been with us for a little over a month, but just so you know, we care about you. Always know that you have a place with us." She said hugging him tightly. "I'm going to keep your room just as nice and tidy as you left it."

"Be sure to make lots of friends. Don't be like I was when I was in school. Always focus and try your best. Be sure to take plenty of notes, trust me, you'll need them." Draco advised.

"Make sure you eat everyday as well, can't think on an empty stomach. And make sure to keep yourself bundled up at night so you don't catch a cold. Oh, and get plenty of sleep. Don't forget to write either. Tell us exactly how you're doing and if you need anything." Astoria said.

Batch looked up at the two and smiled. So this is what it felt like to have people care about you. It was nice, really nice. Astoria frowned. "You're crying." She said. Batch looked surprised. He felt his cheek and realized it was wet. "Batch, what's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

He quickly wiped his eyes. "Nothing, nothing is wrong. It's just… thank you for everything you've done for me until now. I'm guessing this is what it's like to have parents."

Both Draco and Astoria looked surprised. Astoria suddenly began growing teary eyed. "Oh great, you've gone and got her started." Draco said rolling his eyes. "Go on now, before you have her wailing like she did when Scorpius left."

He nodded and began walking off. "Don't forget to change your nickers!" Astoria called.

"For Merlin's sake woman!" Draco yelled.

Batch turned red and began making his way towards the train even faster. He got onto the train and not a minute later was waving goodbye along with all the other children. After the station was far out of their view, he headed inside the kart and began looking for a seat.

He had no idea where to sit, and honestly he was a little nervous about asking someone to sit next to them. He had never been on a train, never been around fellow students, and really didn't know the protocol here. "You can sit here mate."

Batch looked down and saw two young boys, around the same age as him. The first looked around 5'0, had short and scruffy jet black hair, and Emerald green eyes stood out against his pale complexion.

The second was dark-skinned, and had slicked back black hair that went down to his shoulders. He had dark brown eyes, a lean build and looked fairly muscular. He bared an X shaped scar on his cheek. Batch noted he was fairly tall, standing at around 5,7. He also had full lips and a roundish nose.

"Me?" Batch asked.

The emerald eyed boy chuckled. "Yeah, you look like a lost sheep or something. Go ahead and take a seat man." He said patting the seat beside him.

Batch put his luggage in the holder above and then sat down. "Thanks."

The emerald eyed boy held his hand out. "No problem man. Names Donovan Swiftstone. The walking tree here is Nathan." He said nodding towards the other boy.

Batch shook his hand. "Batch, just Batch. Pleasure to meet you both."

Nathan looked at him curiously. "Likewise. Hey, weren't you the one the Malfoy's were out there with?" He asked.

Batch looked a bit nervous. "Yeah…"

"You must have some connections to get in good with them. Those blokes are so rich they don't even need to work." Donovan said snickering. "Big family fortune and all that."

That made sense. Batch hadn't heard Draco or Astoria talk about their actual jobs, though they had told him about a few 'community projects' they'd been working on. "Well, they've been looking out for me the past month. Seeing as I was muggleborn."

Both Nathan and Donovan looked surprised. "You're a muggleborn?" Nathan asked curiously.

Bath nodded. "Yeah." He could feel a knot growing in his stomach. He'd heard there used to be a lot of prejudice against muggleborns, and though it wasn't as common nowadays, it still existed. Draco himself even admitted to not being fond of them when he was younger.

Donovan laughed. "Sorry man, just never met a muggleborn before, you know. What's it like in the muggle world?" He asked. Nathan looked interested as well.

"What's the muggle world like? Um… I guess it's just… it's hard to explain. There's a lot of technology, way more than I've seen around here."

"Technology huh? I heard the muggles use it just like we use magic." Nathan said.

"I heard they have these little metal things that can play music." Donovan said.

Batch smiled and then reached into his pocket. He pulled out and ipod. "You mean this?" He said holding it up for them to see. Technically this wasn't his, he had stolen it from one of the tourist going through down a few months back.

"Whoa…"

"Sweet."

Donovan grabbed the device and began looking over it. "So, how does this thing work? Do I just…" He hit the button in the middle and it lit up. "I don't hear anything."

"You have to put the ear buds in." Batch said pointing to the ear buds.

Donovan placed on of the ear buds in his ear, and Nathan did the same. They could both hear music coming out of them. "Wow, so this is how muggles listen to music eh?" Nathan said.

They began bobbing their heads up and down to the music. "Oh, are you supposed to have those on here?" They all looked up and saw a girl standing before them. She had rich chocolate wavy brown hair that fell to her mid back. She stood at 5'4, and looked pretty athletic.

Her eyes were a bright blue and framed by long night black lashes. Her teeth a pearly white, and her canines oddly sharp. Her skin was tan and she had a fairly good complexion. Batch noticed a small scar on her upper lip. Scorpius was right, there were pretty girls here. "Why hello there beautiful, nice to meet you." Nathan said slicking his hair back.

She ignored him and kept looking at Batch. "I asked were you supposed to have that thing here. You know there are rules about bringing muggle items to school." She said smiling deviously.

Batch looked nervous. "R-really?" he asked looking to Donovan for confirmation. He simply shrugged, not really sure himself. "I-I didn't know."

She chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell anybody." She assured. Batch smiled and was about to thank her, but she cut him off. "Of course, as payback you're going to owe me a favor later." She said leaning against the top of his seat.

Bath looked surprised. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Well, I suppose I could just go tell one of the teachers when we get there. I wonder if you'll get kicked out of school for something like this." She said smugly.

"Okay!" He said hurriedly. "I owe you one!"

"Good. What's your name?" She asked.

"Batch."

"Batch what?"

"Just Batch."

She looked at him with a pout, like she was judging him. She then smirked. "Okay then Batch. I'll see you later. You better remember that favor." She said walking off.

"What a sec!" Batch called turning around in his seat. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "You didn't tell me your name."

She frowned. "Why do you need to know?"

"I'd like to at least know the name of someone I owe a favor too."

She looked up as if thinking over for a few seconds. "Rosalia." She said simply. She then began walking back towards her seat. Batch walked her as she walked off. That was the first time he had really talked to a girl his age before. Were they all that scary?

"Well, it was nice knowing you mate." Nathan said patting him on the shoulder. "We'll remember you how you were and not how'll you'll probably die a horrible death."

Batch grew wide eyed. "What?!" He asked.

Donovan looked around and then began muttered. "That girl said her name was Rosalia, as in Rosalia Arcuri. They are rumors that her family were Deatheaters, and some of them still are."

"What's a Deatheater?" Batch asked.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I keep forgetting he doesn't know anything about that. It's way too much to explain right now, just know that the Deatheater's were really, really bad people."

"The Malfoy used to be Deatheater's too, but I heard they helped Harry out during the final battle of the war." Donavan said.

"Who's Harry?"

Nathan and Donovan both looked at each other. "Well, we do have a lot of time ahead of us. Might as well start explaining now." Nathan said sighing.

* * *

They made their way into the meeting room and everyone looked around amazed. There were candles floating around everywhere, and the ceiling looked like the night sky covered in stars. "It's a charm they use to make it look that way you know." Donovan said.

"How did you find that out?" Nathan asked.

"I read it." He said simply.

Nathan laughed. "Since when did you read?"

"Hey! I read… sometimes." He said shrugging.

Batch laughed at the two. According to them, their fathers were fairly good friends back in their youths, which was surprising seeing as how Nathan's father was a werewolf. Apparently that made Nathan himself a halfblood. Batch however honestly didn't see the different between all of these things. Halfblood, pureblood, muggles, everyone looked pretty normal to him.

They began taking their seats and Nathan nudged him. "So Batch, what house are you trying to get in to? I figure seeing as how you were with the Malfoy's your aiming for Slytherin?"

Batch shrugged. "Well, they told me that it was fine no matter what house I got into. But I was told that the Slytherin house was for the clever and cunning, and I do fancy myself to be on the cunning side." He said smirking.

"I'm fine with any house except Hufflepuff. Bit too soft for my taste." Nathan said.

"Well, I don't have a clue where I'm going. I mean, I'm brave, smart, kind-"

"Modest." Nathan said sarcastically. He and Batch laughed as Donovan scowled. "Ha-ha, very funny."

Suddenly they heard a class tapping. They all looked forward and saw the teachers sitting at the front of the room. One of the men stood up and walked forward. "Good evening everyone. I'd like to officially welcome you all to Hogwarts. My name, is Neville Longbottom, and I'm the headmaster."

Everyone began snickering. Neville smirked. "Yes, I know, I know. It's a funny name." He said signaling them all to quiet down. This happened every year. "Anyhow, it's an honor to have you all here. I'm so glad to see so many young faces eager to learn. Now as some of you may know, this is my first year as headmaster. So just like you, I'll be learning in my own way. But I hope that we can all get along, as well as teach and encourage each other to become better."

He turned back towards the teachers. "Now we do have a few announcements to make. The first is that all first years are restricted from going to Hogsmeade with anyone who is third year or above. You are not allowed your own broomsticks, though you should know that from the letters. There will be a list of your classes posted in your houses common rooms."

He rubbed his chin and looked up in thought. "Um… I think that's about it. Are there any other announcements?" He asked looking towards the staff. They were silent. "Alright then, we can now began the sorting ceremony! Luna, if you would."

A woman with dirty blonde hair made her way out. She was wearing an old worn out looking hat. "I'd like to introduce to you all, the sorting hat." She said smiling. "Take it away!" She said standing back. Batch watched as the hat cough and then… began singing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see. I'll eat myself if you can find, a smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, your top hats sleek and tall! For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, and I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head, the Sorting Hat can't see! So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be!"

"You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Their daring, nerve, and chivalry, set Gryffindors apart!"

"You might belong in Hufflepuff, where they are just and loyal! Those patient Hufflepuffs are true, and unafraid of toil!"

"Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind! Where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind!"

"Or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends! Those cunning folks use any means, to achieve their ends!"

"So put me on! Don't be afraid, and don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands, though I have none, for I'm a Thinking Cap!"

When the song was over Batch clapped his hands together. "A singing hat, don't ever think I've seen that before." He said smiling. He slowly came to a stop when he realized he was the only one clapping. He could feel everyone staring at him. Was he not supposed to clap?

He suddenly heard someone else clapping. It was that Luna woman. "I think it was a nice song as well." She said pleasantly. A few others clapped as well. The hat seemed a bit taken aback by this. The last time he'd gotten a applause was… he couldn't quite remember.

"Wonderful. Not, let's start the sorting shall we. First up is… Nathan Ratner!"

Nathan smirked. "Wish me luck." He said holding his fist out. Batch and Donovan bumped his fist and then he made his way to the front of the room. "Try not to mess up the hair." He said looking up at the hat.

It ignored him. "Hmm, you certainly have cunning. Bit of a hothead. But you also have courage in spades. I think I know just where you belong. Griffydor!"

Everyone clapped as Nathan smiled and began making his way towards the Griffyndor table. "Okay, next up is… Rosalia Amaro Arcuri." Luna called.

The girl from the train earlier stood up. Batch noticed she was getting a few nasty looks from some of the other students. The hat was placed on her head. "Well, you certainly are devious little one. Ambitious as well. It's clear where you go. Slytherin!"

Another applause, though this one not as loud. At least the Slytherin table seemed to welcome her happily. "Well, at least now I know which house I most definitely want to avoid." Donovan whispered.

"Just because her family might have been shady doesn't mean she is." Batch said. "After all, the Malfoy took me in and gave me a home, and they used to be… you know." He muttered back.

"It's not her family that's got me on edge. It's her. She's so freaking cold to everyone."

"Griffyndor!"

They looked up and then saw a girl heading towards the Griffyndor table. She had raven black hair that flowed to her mid back and was layered with swept bangs. She was slender, but fit. Her grey bluish colored eyes were embroidered with delicate and thick black lashes. She had a light neutral skin tone, and thin rosy lips that were curved into a smile.

"Wow, now I know what house I do want to be in." Donovan said watching the girl take a seat.

"Donovan Swiftstone!" Donovan whipped his head back around and saw Luna staring at him. "Your turn." She said kindly.

He got up and then held his fist out. "Cheers mate." Batch bumped his fist and he walked over and then sat down. Luna placed the hat on his head.

"Huh, another Swiftstone eh? Well, you certainly don't leave the same impression as your brother, you little goof. But you are clever, and a quick learner. Yes, you've got the makings of a great wizard in you, but you need to be pushed. I'm sure you brother will be more than willing to give it to you. Ravenclaw!"

Donovan chuckled and then got up and made his way towards Ravenclaw. Batch saw a boy that he could only assume was his brother wrap an arm around his neck, and then giving him a proud shake.

A few more people were called up. There were quite a few cute girls in Griffyndor, almost making him wish he'd get picked for that. There was some guy he's honestly mistaken as a girl called for Slytherin. He heard a few people mutter that he was a halfblood, like Nathan.

A very odd looking girl was called up, and when she made it to the front they realized she was barefoot. When she was called to Griffyndor she simple giggled and skipped her way to the table. A few other characters stuck out to him as well.

Finally, it was his turn. "Batch... uh… Batch…" Batch sighed. He was about to stand and tell her not to worry about his last name, but suddenly someone called out.

"Malfoy!" Scorpius called from the Slytherin table. "His name is Batch Malfoy."

Batch looked stunned. "Very well then, Batch Malfoy. You're up." Luna she said with a smile.

He stood up and made his way to the front of the room. He took a seat and Luna lowered the hat down onto his head. "Well, what an interesting fellow. Clever, cunning, a sharp mind indeed. You're also a bit of a rebel I see." The Hat said. "And a strong desire to both learn, and prove yourself."

The Sorting Hat hummed and thought carefully. "You've got boundless potential, boy, and I think I know just where you'll get the guidance to unlock that potential. You're going to… Slytherin!"

There was an applause and Batch let out a breath of relief. He honestly didn't care all that much about what house he'd got sent to, he was just thankful it was finally over. He got up and made his way over to the Slytherin table. Scorpius got up and pulled him into a headlock. "Congrats man!" He said proudly.

Batch smiled. "Thanks. Hey, earlier with my name…"

"Look, as far as I'm concerned you're family, so don't sweat it." Scorpius said.

Batch smiled proudly. He sat through the rest of the sorting with a more relaxed demeanor. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He made a mental note to keep seeing Donovan and Nathan. He liked the two, and didn't want them to stop hanging out just because they were in different houses.

* * *

After the sorting, the welcome feast began. Batch stuffed his face and surprised many of his fellow Slytherins, who couldn't understand how such a tiny body could eat all that food. Afterwards they went to the common room and he was broken in with the rest of the first year.

They had to eat a whole apple pie without using their hands, something Batch did with relative ease. If there was one thing they learned about him, it was that the kid could eat. Scorpius showed him to his room after everything had died down a bit.

"Well, here we are mate. Technically this is my room, but my roommate split a while back, so I figured we could bunk together." He said. "You can have top bunk."

Batch threw his belongings on top of the bed and then stretched his arms out. "Man, this place is almost as comfy as back home."

"By the way, when there's a sock tied around the doorknob, you should probably just head to your room." He said smirking.

Batch pouted at him. "Are you even allowed to bring girls here?"

"Well the common room links the boys and girls dorm, but there is a spell set up so boys can't enter to girl's dorm. I am happy to say however, that there is none in place to keep the girls out of our dorm."

"Okay, just please don't do anything on my bed."

"No promises." Scorpius said shaking his head. He then looked towards the door curiously. "I think you have a visitor."

Batch turned around and then saw Rosalia standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. She was wearing a mischievous smirk on her face. "You know, everyone is talking about you."

He blushed slightly and pointed to himself. "U-um, me?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yep, you made quite a scene during the feast and in the common room gorging yourself. Not to mention applauding the Sorting Hat, and apparently becoming an honorary Malfoy." She explained. "Quite a night for you I assume."

"I've had worst." He said smiling back at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, don't let it go to your head. I don't want you cracking under the pressure before I call in my favor." She said beginning to walk off. "Just came to remind you."

"Good night Rosalia." He called. She simply waved back lazily.

Scorpius walked over and put an arm around his shoulder. "I think that one likes you."

"Rosalia?!" He said blushing. "No way, she's blackmailing me!"

"She definitely likes you." Scorpius teased. "Aw, look at you, you little playboy. First day and you already got a little girlfriend! Wait until I tell mom about this." He said ruffling his hair.

Batch chuckled and pushed his hand away. "Don't do that. Astoria would go crazy. You should have seen her at the train station." He said.

"Was she all teary eyed and crying?" Scorpius asked laying down in his bed.

"Well, I left before the crying actually started." Batch said climbing onto the top bunk. He stared up at the ceiling and then sighed. "So, how did my first day go?"

"Not bad I guess. All the other fifth years think you're pretty damn funny." He said. "Don't worry man, I'll have your back. We are brothers now after all."

Batch smiled. "Brothers huh? I've never had a brother."

"Well, you do know." He said lifting his leg and kicking the bottom of his mattress. "And as your older brother, I have to make up for the years I didn't get annoying and picking on you."

"You can kick me all you want, it's just gonna stir up the gas." Batch said before farting. "That should be with you momentarily."

"Aw, nasty!" Scorpius said covering his nose.

Batch chuckled as Scorpius kicking the bottom of his mattress. The Malfoy brothers. It had a nice ring to it. He had some good friends, a family, and a even brother. Things were starting to look up for him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so the second chapter is up. First off I want to say that I got some really great OC's. They were all detailed, and had their own unique backgrounds and personalities. So thanks to everyone who sent one in. **

**The second thing is, just because you're character wasn't included in the first chapter, don't think they won't be in the story, or not a main character. Even if they aren't a main character they'll probably still be in the story regularly. I like to have my secondary characters around, and seeing a their in the same class, it'd only make sense. I gave a few cameos of other characters who may not have been named, I'm sure if yours was mentioned you'll be able to spot your OC pretty easily. Don't worry, they'll get a proper introduce and description later. **

**One thing though. I got a lot of character for Griffyndor, a decent amount for Slytherin, a handful for Ravenclaw, and... not a single Hufflepuff. Well, now I know who the red headed step child is. In all seriousness though, I could use a few Hufflepuff characters. I hope you guys liked the first chapter. **

**Also, remember to R&R! Read & Review!**


	3. Potions and Curses

"Good morning to you all, I am Professor Thomas. I'll be teaching you all the right and proper way to mix potions." Professor Thomas said smiling at the group. "You may think potions is as easy as simply taking things and throwing them all together in a pot, but I assure you it's far more tricky and difficult than meets the eye. But, it is also a valued and treasured skill."

Batch watched nodded and listened closely to every word. Draco had had a lot of faith in him, and now that everyone knew he was under the Malfoy name, he couldn't let them down. He felt a bit more confident since he had skimmed over some of Scorpius' old notebooks that Astoria had given him.

"Now, in my experience the best way to learn to do something, is to jump right into it. So before we get into the boring stuff, we're all going have a little fun and try and simple boil removing spell." Professor Thomas said as he began taking out a number of ingredients from his desk. "All of you partner up, and for merlin's sake, someone who's not sitting next to you."

Donovan, who was sitting beside Batch snapped his fingers. "Well, that sucks. Guess one of us will just have to pair up with…" They looked over at Nathan who was already taking a seat beside some girl. "That sly bastard…" Donovan muttered under his breath.

Batch chuckled. Since the school didn't want houses completely isolating students from one another, they mixed the class rosters up randomly. They were pretty all pretty lucky to have landed the same schedule. And even if they couldn't work together now, simply having some friends there made him more comfortable.

Donovan got up and began walking off. "Well, I may as well try to find a cute lass of my own to hang around with." He got up and then spotted the pretty girl that had got sorted into Griffyndor the other night. He got up and smiled. "Well, isn't this my lucky day."

"Hey, would you like to work together?"

Batch looked up and saw a boy standing beside his desk. He was a fair-skinned boy, with coffee brown hair, and his eyes that were either sea green or hazel, Bath couldn't tell. He was quite tall, almost as tall as Nathan, though he was also a bit lanky. "Sure. My names Batch-"

"Malfoy, you were the one who was clapping for the Sorting Hats song the other night." He said smiling. Batch chuckled nervously. He had hoped that Rosalia was joking about everyone talking about him, but apparently not. "My names Derek Powell. Nice to meet you."

"You're from Hufflepuff, right?" Batch asked.

"Yeah."

"Well then, I officially have acquaintances from all other three houses."

Derek chuckled and then took a seat. Professor Thomas walked by and placed the ingredients on their desk. "Be careful, otherwise you'll end up with pimples all over your face." He said jokingly. Batch and Derek chuckled and began picking up the ingredients.

Batch picked up the instructions. "Okay, the first thing it says we need to do to… crush these snake fangs." He said picking up said fangs. He put them into the mortar and began crushing them into powder.

Derek picked up the mortar. "Next we have to add four measures of the powder into the cauldron." He said measuring and dumping the powder in. He began heating the cauldron for a few seconds and then waved his wand. "And now we wait…"

"I didn't think we'd actually have to wait for potions. I just thought it was mixing ingredients and stirring up the cauldron." Batch said snickering.

"Tell me about it. It's almost like cooking." He said sitting back in his chair. "You know, honestly the reason I wanted to work with you is because I heard you were a muggleborn, like me."

Batch smiled. "Well, that's what I've been going with. I don't know who my parents are, so I was brought up in the muggle world. Pretty much everything here is foreign to me. I'm glad to have finally met someone in the same boat at me."

"Yeah, I got my letter about a month back. My parents thought it was some kind of prank or something until Ms. Lovegood showed up at the door. Honestly though, she didn't do too great a job at convincing them at first. Bit of an odd ball she is. But she's really nice and fun too."

Batch remembered Ms. Lovegood. He was honestly glad she started clapping after the whole thing with the sorting hat. He thought it was going to be really awkward. Batch and Derrek talked about all types of things from the muggle world. Music, sports, funny videos. It was incredibly relaxing to talk to someone who was familiar with what he was.

After about everyone had finished, Professor Thomas got up and began looking over everyone's potions. "Okay, judging by the smoke, they all look like they've been done properly." He said. There was pink smoke rising from every cauldron in the room. "But, smoke isn't always the best indicator. So why don't we test them out. Who's like to go first?"

Nathan raised his hand. "I will, but how exactly are we supposed to test them out? None of us have boils..." He glanced around the room. "…not as far as I can see anyhow."

"Step up here and find out."

Nathan got up and made his way to the front of the class. Behind him was his partner who was carrying their potion. Batch recognized her as the barefoot girl he saw at the sorting. She had wide brown eyes, almost like rings inside a tree. She had long wavy brown hair that came went down to her mid back. And of course, she was still barefoot.

"Thank you for being the first to volunteer, Mr. Nathan Ratner and Ms. Natasha Marino. Now, would you mind taking a seat Mr. Ratner?" Nathan nodded and then took a seat. Professor Thomas pulled out his wand and gave it a flick. "Furnunculus!"

Nathan face suddenly began growing large boils all over it. The class gasped. "What?" Nathan asked completely oblivious to what was going on. Natasha reached down and then grabbed a mirror from Professor Thomas. He looked in the mirror and then nearly fell out of his chair. "What the bloody hell?!"

Donovan suddenly burst out in laughter. "Oh man! That's a riot!"

"It's not funny you twit!" Nathan shouted.

"It's funny to me!" Donovan said grabbing his stomach. "I'm gonna bust a gut!"

"I'm gonna kill you Swiftstone!" Nathan said getting up.

Batch laughed at the back and forth. Professor Thomas grabbed his shoulder and then pushed him back down into his seat. "Don't worry Mr. Ratner, if your potion was done correctly then there should be no problem. Now Ms. Marino, would you mind?"

Natasha handed the potion to Nathan who quickly grabbed it and began drinking it down. The boils slowly began disappearing. Nathan looked in the mirror and let a gasp of relief out. "Oh thank Merlin. I thought I was going to be stuck looking like a troll."

"I didn't think you looked that bad. Not that good, but certainly not that bad." Natasha said smiling warmly.

"Thanks… I think."

Professor Thomas held up his want and turned toward the rest of the class. "Now, who would like to volunteer next?" He asked. Everyone was silent. "Well then, since Mr. Swiftstone found it so funny, why don't we have you and Ms. Valentines go next. Which one of you would like to test the potion?" He asked.

The girl looked nervous, and understandably so. Batch couldn't see how any girl would be willing to have their face covered in boils. Donovan raised his hand. "Don't worry Kelly, I'll take this one." He said flashing a smile at her.

"How chivalrous." She said smiling back.

"Furnunculus!"

Boils popped all over his face. Kelly passed him the potion and he drunk it down. The boils disappeared and he rubbed his face. "Back to my usual handsome self."

"Oh please, you looked better with the boils." Nathan joked.

Professor Thomas went around the room using the spell on every group, and then watching as the potion cured them. Only two groups screwed the potion up, but luckily Prof. Thomas kept spare potions in his desk just in case.

Batch and Derrek both volunteered to test the potion, and ended up playing rock paper scissors to decide. Derrek ended up losing, but their potion worked just fine. In groups with a boy and a girl, the boys always volunteered to test it. It just seemed like the gentlemanly thing to do.

A few groups with both girls took a note from Batch and Derrek and just played rock paper scissors. They took the potion as quickly as possible and threw glares that dared anyone to laugh, furthering Batch's thoughts on how scary girls could be.

The last group was Roaslia, and a Hufflepuff girl. She had big brown eyes like two bronze coins, straight coffee colored hair that was braided very neatly and tidily. She had a lean and slender build, light tan skin and high cheekbones. She was very petite and stood around 5'1.

The two girls looked at each other and then the potion. "I'm not doing it." Rosalia said firmly.

"Well neither am I." The girl said crossing her arms.

Prof. Thomas sighed. "Oh come on girls, it'll only last for a few seconds."

"No." They both said sternly.

Another Hufflepuff boy spoke up. He quite short standing at about 4'8. He was very thin and scrawny-looking, had short brown hair, a heart-shaped face, blue eyes, and a rather small nose. He wore very thick glasses. "Jane, maybe you should just…" He stopped when he saw Jane staring at him. "Never mind."

Jane huffed. "Why should I get covered in boils just so this Sytherin girl won't have to?"

Rosalia scowled. "So you're saying you got a problem with Slytherins huh, HufflePuff?"

"I think you're just scared because you messed the potion."

"If anyone messed it up then you did!" Rosalia snapped getting up.

"Don't you yell at me!" Jane snapped back.

The two looked like they were going to rip each other apart. Prof Thomas flicked his wand twice and both girl were pushed back into their seats. "Both of you, sit down and shut up! You're acting like fools! I'm deducting fifty points from Hufflepuff AND Slytherin!"

Both girls glared and then looked away from one another. Batch lifted his hand. "I… could test the potion out for them. I really don't mind."

Prof. Thomas looked at him and then smiled. "Well, testing out a potion for your classmates, quite a mature thing to do. Especially for students who displayed such immaturity. A hundred points to Slytherin. Now step on up." He said holding up his wand.

Batch was honestly a bit nervous about having a spell used on him. Sure he knew it was harmless, but he'd never actually had magic used on him before. When Prof. Thomas used the spell it felt a bit odd, but nothing else. He drunk the potion and thankfully it worked. He was a bit worried that they may have botched part of it arguing or something.

The rest of the class was spent taking notes over the proper procedure of potions and going over some of the potions they would tackle over the year. Batch didn't have to take many seeing as he had Scorpius old notes. When it was finally over everyone began heading towards the next class.

Derrek grabbed his things and gave a quick goodbye before walking up towards Jane. "You made quite a scene today didn't you? You know, you really shouldn't be snapping like that. The older years will be pissed that you're costing us house points."

"She started it." Jane said bitterly.

"You didn't have to let her get to you though." The other Hufflepuff boy from earlier said.

Jane pouted at him, but then sighed. "I know. It's just that girl ticks me off." She said before grabbing both the boys' arms. "Well, enough of the nagging from you two. We need to get going before we're late for DADA."

Batch watched as they left off and had a confused look on his face. What in the world was DADA supposed to be? "Defense against the dark arts." He looked up and saw Donovan who was smirking at him. "You looked a bit lost there mate."

"So it's basically a self-defense class eh?"

"Pretty much. I heard the professor is a real hard ass though."

Batch chuckled. "Oh come on, he can't be that bad."

* * *

"My name is Prof. Zabini, and I will be teaching you the Defense against the dark arts. I have one goal, and that is to teach you how to defend yourselves against those who would use the dark arts to harm you. I will not tolerate horseplay or idiocy in my classroom, and I swear by all that is magical that if you put that to the test, I will make your lives as miserable as possible."

Everyone was dead silent. "Now, I'm sure many of you are aware that most dark wizards were imprisoned after the second wizarding war. Well I'm sorry to tell you that both dark wizards and Deatheaters still very much exist, and on the off chance you find yourself facing one, know that they will not hesitate to kill you on the spot."

Prof. Zabini looked around the room and then frowned. "Tell me, does any of you know even a single thing about the dark arts?" He asked. No one said anything. "No one? Not a single one of you can tell me anything about the dark arts?"

Batch was sure no one would answer. To answer would imply that… well, that you dabbled in the dark arts. And no one wanted that. "How utterly pathetic." He said shaking his head. "How in the bloody hell, do any of you expect to defend against something you know absolutely nothing about?" Again, there was no answer.

"During one of my years here at Hogwarts, I sat in this very room, took this very class, and was taught by a man named Alastor Moody. Later it was revealed that he was not Alastor Moody, but in fact a Deatheater by the name of Barty Crouch Jr. Despite his deceit and treachery, I believe think he did at least one useful thing while teaching us."

Prof. Zabini pulled out his wand. "He showed us what we were up against. Do any of you know about the three unforgivable curses?" He asked looking around the room. A girl from Griffyndor raised her hand. She had fair skin dotted with freckles, was very short and skinny, had stunning emerald green eyes, and dark brown wavy hair tied into a pony tail. "Ms. West."

"My dad told me about one once. I think it was Imperio."

Prof. Zabini smiled, something that generally surprised some of the students. "Ah, that one is my favorite. Observe." He pointed his wand towards Derrek. "Imperio!" Derrek's eyes suddenly glazed over. Zabini lifted his wand and Derrek stood up from his chair.

"This spell, completely controls and manipulates the one the user cast it on. It gives the caster complete control over the victim, so I can make him do things like this." Derrek suddenly began clucking like a chicken. He walked around the class room moving around like one as well. The class was filled with snickering and chuckles. "Or like this."

Derrek began dancing around the classroom foolishly. Everyone burst out in laughter. "Oh, I am never going to let him live this one down." Jane said shaking her head.

"I've got to remember to use this one on Dorian." Donovan said laughing.

Derrek kept dancing around the classroom and everyone was enjoying the show. Prof. Zabini was laughing and smiling as well. "It's funny right? This spell isn't so bad. Tell me, what should he do next everyone? Should he keep dancing, or maybe he should…" Derrek suddenly opened the window and leaned out of it. "…jump out the window."

The laughter stopped immediately. Was he being serious right now? Now, he couldn't be, could he? "What's the matter? Why'd you all stop laughing? Don't tell me you don't think it's funny anymore?" He said still smiling. "Well, maybe he should…" Derrek raised his wand to his throat. "Slit his own throat?"

Everyone began to look nervous. Was he really going to have a student kill himself? This couldn't be happening. "What's wrong? No one is laughing anymore?" The smile left his face and was replaced with a frown. "Is it not funny anymore? Huh?"

Derrek pressed the wand to his throat. Jane bit her lip and gripped the table tightly. She couldn't watch his housemate, her friend be toyed with like some doll. "Stop it…" She mumbled angrily. Derrek kept pressing the wand to his throat. She got up from her seat and then pulled out her own wand, pointing it at the Prof. "I said stop it! Stop it right now! Let him go!"

Her wand was suddenly knocked out of her hand, and she saw Derrek aiming his wand at her. Had he used a disarming spell on her? "Do you see why this is one of the unforgivable curses now? It may seem fun and harmless, but you're playing with someone's life."

He released the spell and Derrek began panting. He had been aware of what was happening the whole time, but he wasn't able to stop himself. His body had been completely taken away from his control. "And little girl, don't you ever aim your wand at me again." He warned dangerously as he glared at Jane. She returned the glare. "Sit down, both of you."

Both Derrek and Jane reluctantly took their seats. "Does anyone know of another curse? I'm sure with all the smart young minds in here that at least one of you must have read about them?" He asked. He looked to Rosalia. "No comment Ms. Arcuri?"

"No." She said looking down at her desk.

"Hmm." He opened his desk and then a small bird flew out. It flew around the chirping and trying to find a way out, but couldn't. "The second unforgivable spell, the Cruciatus Curse, also known as the torturing curse. It's pretty self-explanatory. Crucio!"

The spell hit the bird and it fell down landing on a desk in front of Rosalia. The bird began twitching in pain. It looked like it was suffering greatly. "This spell causes unimaginable pain to the one its cast on. This is how the most sadistic of dark wizards tend to finish their victims." He said leaning on his desk.

The kids were all disturbed by the sight. Was this man insane? Zac looked horrified, covering his mouth to keep from throwing up. Derrek and Jane looked furious, and Nathan was balling his fist up angrily. Natasha looked away, tears running down her face.

"Stop it, please stop it." Kelly pleaded. "You're gonna kill it."

Donvan looked away and Batch tried to the same, but his eyes wouldn't let him. As horrified as he was by the scene unfolding before him, he couldn't bring himself to look away.

Rosalia was staring down at bird wide eyed. She began panting heavily. "Stop it!" Batch yelled angrily. "We get it! It tortures people! Just stop it! It's bothering everyone! Stop!"

Prof. Zabini looked at him and then frowned. "Fine then, on to the final curse." Rosalia's eyes grew wide. "Judging by your expression, I take it you know the spell Ms. Acuri. Would you care to enlighten the rest of the class?" He asked.

She quickly shook her head. "Please don't." She muttered. He pointed his wand down at the still twitching bird. "No! Please don't use-"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The instant the spell hit the bird it stopped twitching. It stopped moving entirely. The room was completely silent. "Y… you killed it." Batch said suddenly.

"That would be the killing curse, widely considered the worst of the three. It causes instant death to the one the user cast it on." He turned towards the class. "All these spells are banned by the Ministry of Magic. But be sure that dark wizards WILL use it against you."

Rosalia suddenly stood up and began marching out of the room. Prof. Zabini said nothing and just watched as she slammed the door behind her. "Magic is not all about playful tricks and rainbows, there's a dark side to it too. It'd be irresponsible to just pretend it doesn't exist. You need to learn how to deal and defend against this. Otherwise it'll be you on that table."

* * *

Once class was over Batch went looking for Rosalia. The others were all frightened and disturbed of course, but she seemed to be really damaged by what had happened. He managed to spot her sitting at the bottom of a staircase, knees pushed up to her stomach. He walked up and sat beside her. "Rosalia?"

She didn't answer him. He gave her a light shake and she looked up and glanced at him. "Oh, would you just go away Malfoy. I don't feel like talking to you right now."

He frowned. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well as you can see I'm fine. Now go away."

"Hey, I know that what happened in there freaked you out, but-"

She glared up at him. "You know?! What is it that you know?! You don't know anything?! You're probably just here to try and clear the stupid favor you owe me!" She snapped. A few people around began looking towards the scene.

Batch frowned. "Hey! I'm not here to clear up some stupid favor! Hard as it might be for you to believe, I just wanted to make sure you're okay! You're my housemate and… well I'd like to think we're friends too!" He said sternly.

She looked back towards the ground and shook her head. Her arms were shaking slightly. "That bastard knows. He showed it to me on purpose. I shouldn't have had to see that, not again."

Again? She had seen them before? He suddenly remembered what Donovan had said about her family. So did this mean some of them really were dark wizards or Deatheaters? "Hey, are you alright?" Batch looked up and then saw a girl standing in front of them.

She was older, had sharp angular features, a thin nose and lips, and almond shape eyes. She had fair lightly tanned skin, clear blue eyes, and blonde hair. She wore square, thin rimmed glasses. She had a small frame, but was very tall. She had big feet and very thick ramrod straight hair tied into a ponytail. "What's wrong with her?" She asked looking to Batch.

"We just came from Prof. Zabini's DADA class."

The girl frowned. "Oh no." She quickly wrapped her arm around Rosalia. "Come on, we should get you some tea to help calm your nerves. Dorian." She called.

There was a boy standing nearby. Batch quickly recognized him as Donovan's older brother. The two shared a striking resemblance, but there were some differences. They shared the same pale skin and black hair, but Dorian was taller standing at 5'8. His eyes however his eyes were grey instead of green, and his hair slightly longer covering his ears. "Yeah?"

"Tell Ms. Lovegood I'm going to be a little late."

She began walking off with Rosalia and Batch looked like he was going to walk after them. Dorian grabbed him by the shoulder. "No need to worry about your housemate, Sage will take care of her. You may just want to get to class."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, your little girlfriend is going to be just fine."

Batch turned red. "Why does everyone keep saying that…" He mumbled under his breath.

Dorian eyed him for a moment. "Hey, aren't you that kid that was hanging around my brother and Ratner yesterday?"

He nodded. "My name is Batch."

"Right, the Malfoy kid. You seem like you got a good head on your shoulders then. Do me a favor and keep an eye on him for me. He's a smart kid, but you wouldn't know it with him goofing around all the time." He said sighing. "I also want you to tell him to be on his A game for the scramble." He said walking off.

Batch raised an eyebrow. "The scramble?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I introduced a few more OC's, had them take their first few classes, and freaked the hell out of the entire class. I wanted to make a scene similar to the one in the Goblet of Fire with Crouch Jr. showing the kids the unforgivable curses. I really did like that scene, it was one of my favorites.****I bet some of you recognize the professors too. **

**Anyway, what is the Scramble? Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Flying

Donovan spit his drink out and began coughing. He hit his chest and quickly tried to catch his breath. "What did you just say?! The Scramble is today?! Oh man, this sucks! I knew they always had it during the first week, but I didn't think they'd have it on the first day! I didn't get a chance to prepare or anything!" He said worriedly.

Jane grew a smirk on her face. "Ah, who cares what day it's on? The sooner the better I say. I'm going to make their jaws drop when they see what I can do on that broom."

Nathan chuckled. "And what position do you plan on going for? I think may just go for Seeker."

"Wow, you're really going to go for seeker? Do you think you can do it? I mean. The last first year who got that position was Harry Potter himself." Natasha said.

Batch watched as everyone began chattering about brooms, flying, and this scramble thing. He didn't know what it was, but he was glad that it seemed to be taking their minds off what happened earlier. "Um, what's the scramble?" Derrek asked suddenly.

They all turned towards him. "Oh yeah, I forgot that you and Batch wouldn't know about the scramble or Quidditch." Nathan said. "Quidditch is a famous sport in the wizarding world, the most famous of all in fact. Think of it like… what was it, football. Like that, only for wizards."

"Seems simple enough. So, what about the scramble?"

"The scramble is sort of like a tradition for the Quidditch team. Every year, some of the older years get together and check out the first years flying lessons. Each house picks one first year to play in the opening games." Jane explained.

"Wow, sounds pretty cool." Batch said.

Jane nodded. "And it's a pretty big deal too. It's pretty much an instant way to get cool within both you school and the first years. But I'm really not interested in any of the popularity. I just want to make sure I get a permanent spot on the team! Whoever has that Chaser spot better look out for me!" She said excitedly.

Kelly giggled. "Aren't you getting a little head of yourself? I heard that there are quite a few promising students in Hufflepuff this year. And also, isn't he quite handy on a broom himself?" She asked looking towards Zac.

Zac quickly held his hands up. "No way, I don't want to be picked. That's way too much pressure for me. I'd just end up choking. Besides, I'm really not that good. I'd rather wait a few years until I try out." He said shyly. He really didn't want to be put in the spotlight. Besides, Jane wanted it more than him anyhow.

"You're being way too modest." Kelly said.

Jane pointed her fork at him. "Either way, you better give it your best. I don't want to win the spot because you were holding back or something."

Nathan looked at Donovan who had an annoyed expression on his face. "Someone here mouthed off to their older brother before coming here, so he has to make the team, otherwise he'll look like a total jackass. Isn't that right Donny."

Batch laughed. "Seriously? You really are in a tight spot then huh?"

Donovan sighed and laid back in his chair. "It doesn't end there either. My brother is the captain of Ravenclaw, and he was the one picked for his first year. So of course everyone is expecting me to be the next big thing." He said running his hand through his hair.

"Look, you shouldn't sweat the small stuff mate. Even if you don't make the team, Dorian isn't the type go gloat." Nathan said stretching his arms. "I may as well give it a shot as well."

Batch looked down at his plate wondering if he should try as well. He doubted he would have even the slightest chance. He had never even held a broom, much less flew on one.

"I'm honestly surprised that Scorpius hadn't told you about it. He's on the Slytherin team after all." Donovan said.

"Well, he was gone by the time that I woke up this morning. I guess he just didn't get the chance to." Batch reasoned.

"Well, let's all just do our best. We shouldn't be getting to competitive now." Zac said.

Jane pouted. "You're talking about me, aren't you?"

He quickly shook his head. "N-no! Of course I not… maybe…"

"You do seem like the competitive type Jane." Derrek said chuckling.

Batch looked at the scene with a wide smile. Here he was, in school, surrounded by friends and fellow classmates, and talking about joining a sports team. It definitely wasn't under the circumstances he'd ever imagined it would happen, but it was happening nonetheless.

Donovan bumped him with his elbow. "You know, the Malfoy have a tradition of making the Quidditch team as well. You have to live up to your new family name."

Batch looked surprised for a moment. "S-seriously?"

"Aw, he's just messing with you." Nathan assured. "No one is expecting you to do anything big."

"Ouch." Batch said visibly wincing.

Nathan held his hand up. "Sorry, didn't mean to word it like that. It's just that you're totally new to this world, and everyone knows it'll take a while for you to adjust."

Batch poked at her food with his fork. Nathan was right. He shouldn't be getting his hopes up. He was sure that Draco and Astoria would understand.

* * *

The older years stood on the second floor and looked down from the window at the first years. It would only be a few minutes until their flying lessons started, and they wanted to make sure they picked the cream of the crop. "So Scorps, any bets on whose going to make it?"

Scorpius, who was leaning against the window seal, looked over and saw Dorian making his way towards him. Scorpius smirked. "Well, been a while Swiftstone. Hardly recognized you without your girlfriend trailing behind you."

Dorian was annoyed, but didn't let it show. People always seemed to imply that there was something between him and Sage. "Hardly recognized you without Weasley dragging you along by the collar." She shot back.

Scorpius scowled. "Oh sod off Swiftstone. What are you doing here? Don't you usually send one of the others to go scouting for you?" He asked.

Dorian smirked and leaned on the window seal next to him. "Normally yes, but this year is a special case. My little brother was shooting his mouth off about making the team and showing me up. So I had to come here and see for myself." He said crossing his arms.

"In other words your just here to call him on his bull."

"That's the gist of it."

"Oh, so they sent you two huh?" Both boys looked over and saw a fifth year approaching them. He was lightly tanned, with blue eyes, dark brown hair, and stood around 6'2. He had a tall, lanky build, and a thin scar running down from his left eye to mid cheek. He also sported a leather strap wrapped around his left wrist.

Scorpius smirked. "Darren, they sent you? Are all the good players busy?" He asked.

The boy scowled at him. "Don't get cocky just because you beat me last year Malfoy, this year I'm going to pay you back, with interest." He said holding his fist up.

"Yeah, yeah. So who exactly are you guys putting your money on?" Dorian asked looking down at the first years. "I know for a fact that Donovan has been practicing like mad. He wants to show me up more than anything, probably wants my spot on the team."

"What loving brothers." Scorpius said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, whatever gets him motivated and helps the team."

Darren eyed all the first years carefully. "Let's see. There's that half breed Ratner, he's certainly got the size for the game, but we'll have to see if he had the skills. Then there's the Klein girl." They glanced down at one of the Griffyndor girls.

She had a light skin tone, was a little petite, and stood around 4'10. Though she didn't have a very high level of muscle tone, she had an athletic build. She had wavy raven hair that went down several inches past her shoulders and large green doe eyes. She had an oval face with somewhat impish features, a small button nose and a mischievous grin on her face.

"Her, isn't she a muggleborn?" Dorian asked.

Darren nodded. He knew the elder Swiftstone brother meant no offense by it. But the fact remained that Muggleborn students were just being thrown into a hold new world, and it was unlikely that they would get the hang of something as complicated as Quidditch by the first week of school. "Yeah, but she's got spunk. Besides, I was picked m first year."

"You were a special exception. Spunk only takes you so far." Scorpius said simply.

"Oh, so who are you betting on?" Darren asked.

He smirked. "Isn't is obvious. When a Malfoy is in the competition, it's no longer a question of who'll win. It's a question of how badly that Malfoy is going to beat everyone else."

Darren and Dorian glanced at one another. "Look Scorps, I know he's your… brother?" Dorian asked looking to the blonde for confirmation. Scorpius nodded. "Yeah, but the kid has never even held a broom in his life man. You didn't even tell him about it."

"I don't have to. The kids a natural."

Darren smirked. "Care to place some money on it?"

Down in the courtyard the first years were all anxious. Batch was less worried about making the team, and more concerned about looking like a fool in front of the older years. So long as he didn't end up embarrassing himself, he could care less about making the team.

He heard a few people muttering and then looked over to see Rosalia heading towards the rest of the class. He quickly made his way over towards her. "Rosalia, are you-"

"I'm fine." She said cutting him off.

"Oh… well that's good."

She looked down at the ground and pouted. "T-thank you."

"What?"

She scowled. "I said thank you."

"Oh… you're welcome." He said smiling.

She stared at him for a few seconds, narrowing her eyes. "I have no idea how you work, you know that? Even if we are housemates, even if you don't know who I am, I can't understand why you'd act so nice to me. There are other girls for you to woo you know."

He quickly held his hands up. "Woo you?! No! It's nothing like that, I swear! It's just that-"

"Okay everyone, class is about to begin!" A voice called. They turned and saw a tall dark fair skinned woman making her way over towards the group. She smiled at the children and then raised her hands. "Welcome my young pupils, my name is Ms. Easily."

Batch had already decided that he liked this woman. She had a warm kindness about her that had somewhat reminded him of Astoria. "I'll be teaching you how to properly fly on those broomsticks you have there. I'm also a student teacher, so try and take it a little easy on me, okay?" She said winking at them.

"No promises." Dorian said smirking.

"Well, why don't we start with the basics? Hold out your hand over your broom, and give it a command, like so." She dropped her broom on the ground and then held out her hand. "Up." The broom rose from the ground and right into her hand. "See?"

Everyone held out their hands and began giving the command. Some like Dorian and Jane got theirs to rise on the first try. Some had to try a few times, and others were simply struggling. Batch looked down and the broom and took a deep breath her could do this. "Up."

Batch watched as Rosalia effortlessly rose her broom up. "S-so how did you do it so easily?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just concentrate."

He held his hand out. "Up." The broom rose up about halfway, but then sunk back down. He took a deep breath and then tried again. "Up!" This time the broom rose up to his hand. He smiled. "Hey, check it out, I did it."

"Brilliant." Rosalia said sarcastically.

He smirked at her. "Hey, this is a big thing for me. Don't go trying to ruin it." He said. "But still, you've clearly done this before. Are you going to try out for the team?"

"No." She said simply. "I have no interest in Quidditch."

"Oh."

After everyone managed to get their brooms to rise, the Ms. Easily clapped getting everyone's attention. "Okay, okay. Now what I want everyone to do, is sit on their brooms. Then, I want you to try and slowly rise off the ground, hover for a bit, and then go back down."

The students did as told, some rising right up off the ground. It didn't take long for everyone else to get into the air as well. They rose up and down multiple times, and then began moving through the air. Batch was doing alright. He felt a little shaky here and there, but for the most part was stable.

Donovan was doing excellent, and Nathan noted that he maintained a focus that he never thought the boy had. It showed just how much he wanted to make the team he supposed. Zac was also doing wonderfully. It was like he was a natural on the broom.

Jane, never being one to be shown up, was putting on quite a show for the older years. Nathan showed a decent amount of skill on his broom. The Klein girl, or Danica, was doing rather well, especially for her first time, and Derek was doing fairly decent himself. Rosalia and Kelly both flew in a graceful, almost swan like manner.

After everyone seemed to get the hang of the basic movements, the teacher clapped getting everyone's attention. "Okay everyone, okay! Now that everyone is starting to get the hang of things, why don't we have a little race?" Everyone began murmuring among themselves. A race? That would be the ultimate way to show off to the first years.

Whoever one would almost definitely be picked for their house's Quidditch team. "Alright, I'm this is a surefire way onto the team!" Donovan said smirking.

"Yeah. I'm sure your brother will let you on even after you lose to a girl." Jane said.

"Second place? You must be kidding. I'm going to fly circles around you." He said smirking.

Nathan cracked his neck and then prepared to fly. "Doesn't matter. Now why don't you settle down? No need to fight over second place after all."

Everyone got ready to fly as Ms. Easily raised her hand. "The first student who can make it to the Three Broomsticks wins. I'll also treat them to a round of butterbeers. But don't tell anyone." She said shushing them.

"Butterbeer?" Batch asked confused.

"It's a drink. Taste really sweet, bit of alcohol, goes down real smooth." Rosalia explained yawning. She looked over and then looked surprised when she saw Batch's face. "Wha… you're drooling…" She said raising her eyebrow.

"I want some…"

"What?"

"I have to win. I want some Butterbeer."

Rosalia was beginning to wonder if this boy's stomach overpowers his brain. Ms. Easily raised her hand. "Is everyone ready?" All the students prepared to take off on their brooms. "Go!"

They all shot off into the air, speeding towards the Hogsmeade. Scorpius smirked and then held his hand out. The other older years did the same, and in a few seconds their brooms came rushing towards them. "Oh, we have to see this."

Batch flew as fast as he could, but he was somewhere in the middle of the group. Donovan and Jane were both fighting for first, while Danica was right behind them. Then Zac and Nathan, Rosalia and Kelly, and then Batch. He gripped the broom tighter. "For the Butterbeer!" He shouted before speeding forward.

He slowly began making his way past Rosalia and Kelly. "Wow, not bad Batch." Kelly said smiling at the boy as he flew by. Rosalia looked surprised. A few minutes ago he could barely balance himself on the broom, but now he was speeding through the air.

Batch caught up to Nathan and Zac. Nathan glanced over at him, but then looked forward again. "I may as well forget about winning the race. I can't even catch up to Danica, never mind those two speed demons in the front."

"They really are fast aren't they?" Zac said impressed.

Nathan scowled. "I thought Donovan was just being a bit cocky, but he really had been practicing." He said gritting his teeth. "There's no way we're going to…" Nathan looked beside him and realized Batch was speeding ahead of them. "No way…"

Batch laughed, enjoying the breeze as he shot through the sky. "This is awesome!"

"I know right!" Batch looked over and saw Danica flying next to him. "I never imagined that I'd ever get to do anything like this! I'm so bloody glad I came here!"

Donovan looked back over his shoulder and saw the two closing in on him. "I guess just having the name Malfoy makes you a prodigy…" He muttered to himself.

"Better pay more attention Swiftstone!" Jane said zipping past him.

Donovan turned back around and growled. "You get back here!"

Batch looked at the two amazed. "Wow, they really are fast."

"Don't give up yet! We're almost at Hogsmeade, and their not that far ahead of us!" Danica said narrowing her eyes at the two ahead of them. "I'm sure not about to give up!"

He looked hesitant. He hadn't planned on winning this race, he didn't even think he'd had a shot. But now that he was here, and so close to winning, he figured he might as well give it a shot. He gripped his broom tightly and then sped forward. Danica was not far behind him.

Donovan and Jane were neck and neck, they could see Hogsmeade up ahead. "You better brace yourself for a loss Swiftstone!" Jane yelled.

"Not even in your wildest dreams!"

They both suddenly looked shocked as Batch few past them both. Danica had caught up to Donovan and Jane, but all three were no behind Batch. "No need to fight over first place, I'll be taking it!" He said waving back at them.

"Hey!" Donovan shouted. "In front of you!" Batch looked confused, and then turned forward just in time to see duck come flying right into his face. He lost his balance and fell to the side. He and his broom were now dropping towards the ground. "Batch!" Donovan yelled. He immediately flew down after him, and Jane and Danica followed after him.

Batch was free falling through the air, his heart pounding. He had to think of something quick. His wand! Where was his wand?! He searched around in his cloak for it, but found nothing. He then remembered that he left it in his room. He didn't want to lose it while flying around. How stupid of him!

He felt something his hit back and then looked over his shoulder. His broom! It was only a few feet away. He turned around and began reaching for it. It was just barely out of his reach. His fingers brushed against it a few times. "C'mon! C'mon!" He shouted. The ground was getting closer. He lunged out and managed to grab the tip of the broom.

Seconds before he hit the ground, he managed to get both his feet onto the broom. It stopped just inches above the ground, and sped forward. Batch struggled to keep his balance, riding the broom as if it were a skateboard. "This is crazy! This is crazy! This crazy!" He said panicking.

He entered into Hogsmeade and began maneuvering his way through the streets. He made twist and turns, ducked and dodged pedestrians, and somehow managed to keep his balance on the broom. People were shouting and yelling at him as he sped by. "Sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know how to stop!" He yelled.

He saw the Three Broomsticks ahead. Just before he crashed into the doors, he stepped to the side and off his broom. He stumbled forward trying to regain his balance, and then tumbled forward rolling through the door. Everyone watched as he rolled into the counter hitting his head. He groaned. "Ow…OW! OW! OW! Christ that hurts!"

"What the bloody hell?"

Batch looked up and saw everyone staring at him. "Um… one Butterbeer please?" He asked smiling nervously.

The doors burst open and Donovan rushed in, quickly followed by Jane and Danica. He spotted his friend at the counter and ran over to him. "Merlin! I can't believe you're still in one piece!"

"Neither can I…"

Danica knelt down next to him and smiled excitedly. "I don't believe you actually rode your broom like that! I never even thought about that! That's just… amazing!"

"It's bloody mental is that it is!" Jane said. "But I'd be lying if I said it wasn't one of the coolest things I've ever seen! Where did you learn to ride like that?!"

Batch shook his head. "I didn't! I just… oh man, I didn't know what I was doing. I could have died back there!" He said grabbing his throat.

"You are most definitely going to be one of Slytherin's Chaser's man!"

Jane shook her head. "Chaser! No way! He should be Seeker!" The rest of the class began running in and surrounding him. They all began patting him on the shoulder and back.

"That was amazing!"

"You must be mental!"

"Who taught you that?!"

"How the bloody hell did you do that?!"

"It was like you were surfing!"

Batch looked around and everyone and chuckled. He rubbed the back of his head. "It really was nothing really. I just… winged it." He said.

Nathan wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "That was definitely not nothing man. The way you swerved through Hogsmeade like that, it was pretty damn impressive."

"He's right, and you were moving way fast. Faster than any of us were." Kelly said.

Ms. Easily walked in clapping her hands. "Well done Mr. Malfoy, well done. I don't think I've ever seen such a… unique, way of flying before."

"Can I have my Butterbeer now?" Batch asked smiling goofily.

* * *

Batch made his way back towards his room. After all that happened today, he was tired, and all he wanted to do was lay down and drift off into slumber. He reached forward to open the door, but then heard someone behind him. He turned around and saw Rosalia. "Oh, hey."

She offered a small wave. "Hi." She said meekly. "I just wanted to… check on you. After what happened earlier I didn't know if you'd end up with whiplash or something."

He smiled at her. "Hah, I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed by all the attention. I'm definitely glad you're talking to me though. I saw you walk out after Ms. Easily got everyone their drinks. I thought you might have been mad at me or something."

"I told you, I don't care about Quidditch. I just… I'm not a big party person."

Batch scratched his cheek and looked down at the ground. "I-is it because of your family?"

She looked slightly surprised. There were plenty of people who knew about her family's shady history, but nobody had ever asked her about it. "Their afraid of me. Nobody ever says it, but I know they are." She admitted. "They avoid me like I have some sort of disease."

"I figured. That's why I wanted to be friends with you. I-"

"You pitied me?" She asked. She didn't take kindly to being pitied.

"No! It was nothing like that. It's just that… you're the same as me."

She raised her eyebrow. "You and me are the same? I'm sorry, but I find that hard to believe. You're a Muggleborn, you don't know what it's like to be isolated just because of your last name." She said bitterly.

"You're right about that. I didn't have a family before the Malfoy, so I wouldn't know a thing about family names or whatever. But I do know a lot about being alone and being isolated."

She looked at him curiously. "Really?"

He nodded. "Like I said. Before the Malfoy I had no one. To the rest of the town I was just some little thief. They looked at me like I was just some nuisance. It was like they hated just for being alive." He said rubbing his arm. "I could tell just by looking at you, you knew what it was like."

She looked down and bit her bottom lip. She definitely knew what he was talking about. All the cold stares she got from everyone else. Everyone always avoiding her. It was just like he described. "I do." She muttered.

"I have to be honest, I was kind of happy when I realized we were the same. I mean, I was happy meeting Donovan and Nathan, and everyone else too. But to meet someone just like me, who could understand. It was like a dream come true." He said smiling. "It's why I wanted to be friends with you so badly."

She looked up at him and then huffed. "Well, I suppose I could accept you as my friend. But you would owe me another favor." She said holding her hand out.

He scratched his head and chuckled. "Well, I guess another favor is worth it." He said shaking her hand. "Let's be great friends!"

The door opened and Scorpius smiled at the two. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No!" Rosalia said quickly. "Nothing at all."

"Well, that's good then. We have to get back to the common room, otherwise we'll be late for the party." He said wrapping an arm around Batch's shoulder.

"W-wait?! Party?! What Party?!"

"Didn't you hear? We're having a party to celebrate the team's newest Chaser." Scorpius said poking him in the chest. "Bit of an oddball, but he's damn good on a broom."

Batch looked shocked. "Wha-?! Me?! No! It can't be me! I-I was just lucky! I didn't know what I was going out there! You should pick someone else! Pick one of the other Slytherin's! Pick her!" He said pointing to Rosalia. She glared at him. He gulped. "Okay, maybe not her but-"

Scorpius stopped him. "Look, that wasn't just blind luck out there. You're a natural on the broom. Besides, I'm a chaser too, so I'll be right there helping you out." Batch felt like he was going to have a nervous breakdown. "Batch, calm down. You can do this. I'll help you practice and learn everything you need to know." He said reassuringly.

Batch took a deep breath and then sighed. "Okay then."

Scorpius smiled. "That's the spirit. Now come on, everyone in the common room is waiting for you. They got a whole barrel of Butterbeer for you to chug." He said patting him on the back.

Batch walked alongside him, but then turned back towards Rosalia. "You coming?"

"I told you, I don't do parties."

"Oh come on. There's no way I can finish all that beer by myself." He said laughing. She looked at him hesitantly. "Come on, we're friends now right. Friends party together."

She sighed and then walked after him. "Fine."


End file.
